All it took was a baby Ginny to fall in love
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: Malfoy throws a curse intended for Harry, Ginny takes it for him instead. She turns into a toddler but one problem he has to fall in love with her in order for the curse to be broken. HPGW JPLP HGRW RLNT SBOFC NLLL WARNING: ANTICHO. NO SLASH.
1. One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers. I do own the plot and any characters not in the Harry Potter series.**

**All it took was a baby Ginny to fall in love**

Draco Malfoy had just finished insulting Harry Potter for the umpteenth time that week. He daunted Harry over how it was his fault Cedric Diggory was dead. And sneered at Cho, claiming she was dating her boy friends murderer.

Harry figured Draco going on about Cedric's death was old news as far as the rest of Hogwarts was concerned. Malfoy, well he had always been painfully unoriginal, when it came to insults and taunting. He really did need some new material Harry Silent thought to himself.

It had happened back in forth year, it was now Harry's sixth year. Everyone had mourned and moved on, well, everyone except for Harry and Cho Chang. Harry still felt guilt over Cedric getting killed, and Cho still grieved for her now deceased boy friend.

What most people didn't understand, Ginny Wesley being one of those people, how Cho could move onto Harry so quickly, whilst still continuing to burst into tears at any given opportunity at the slightest reminder of Cedric. Ginny had no idea how Harry endured it.

Ginny silently seethed as she watched Harry place a hand on Cho's arm, when she became upset over Draco making fun of Cedric. Ginny silently fumed, why choose Harry, why when she was still mourning Cedric.

She was using Harry, this made Ginny's blood boil and her heart ache when Harry shot Cho a small smile, the kind of smile she constantly wished he would turn on her, just once.

Suddenly bright silver light shot out of Malfoy's wand, and was heading straight for Harry. Cho let out a shriek and jumped out of the way, instead of helping Harry. Ginny had a second to mentally sneer at the raven haired sixth year, before she jumped in front of the light heading for Harry, without a seconds hesitation.

Within seconds it was over, the light had hit her, and she had landed on top of Harry, completely shielding him from the blast of the spell. At first she did not feel anything, she felt numb, and seconds later she started screaming at the top of her lungs in white hot burning agony.

Malfoy looked on in rage. He mentally cursed Ginny, that curse had been meant for Potter. Damn the fucking Weasley blood traitrous bitch. He quickly turned on his heel while everyone was distracted by what was happening in front of him.

Before he got very far, Hermione called out a summoning spell and summoned Draco's wand. Draco looked murderous and quickly ran followed by his goons and Pansy Parkinson. There was no way he would be able to get his wand off of Granger, the filthy mudblood was quicker and cleverer then him.

Mean while Harry froze in horror, as he sat up slightly with Ginny draped across him. He gasped when a bright light suddenly surrounded Ginny and himself. He felt nothing, as he had not been hit with the spell. Unfortunately the same could not be said of Ginny. She began to scream even louder, her screams becoming even more blood chilling and curdling by the second.

Harry felt tears of guilt and anguish fill his eyes, as he watched Ginny start to sweat, and tears started to flow rapidly down her bright red cheeks. Harry felt sick, as he watched Ginny Weasley shake violently as her body begun to shift as if she were an animagus.

Soon the light became too bright and Harry had to look away. A few moments later the bright light and Ginny's blood curdling screams ceased. Harry slowly turned his head back to face Ginny and gasped in horror, as he took in the sight of a little lump moving around inside of the now over sized black Hogwarts robe, draped across his chest.

Harry lifted a shaking hand, as Ron and Hermione come running to his side and fell to their knees. Ron went to take hold of Ginny, but Hermione scolded him and told him he shouldn't move her, or he might end up hurting her, as they had no idea what that spell was Malfoy used.

Harry spoke with a quiver to his voice "Guys I need to move the robe from her face without touching her, she'll suffercate if I don't." Ron and Hermione nodded, Ron said, also with a quiver to his tone of voice "Alright mate, but careful, please."

Harry slowly lifted his left hand and gingerly lifted the robe a side, to reveal a beautiful little pale face. Harry gasped his mouth opening in a silent O. He took in the bright brown eyes and the little head of auburn curls.

Suddenly Harry remembered they weren't alone and looked up, and saw Cho and the rest of the DA looking at the little Ginny laying on his chest. Cho's horror soon turned to a glower. Harry frowned at her, wondering why she was glowering, and who she was glowering at.

He asked "What are you glowering at Cho?" Cho's glower deepened as she replied coldly "I don't see why you can't touch her, she's only been turned into a baby, and it is not like its life threatening."

Harry looked at her in disbelief and more then a little anger. Ron and Hermione on the other hand looked murderous and ready to jump her. Ginny who had been quite up until then, started whimpering.

Harry forgot Hermione had told him not to touch her and gently ran a finger down her left cheek. Hermione and Ron yelped "NO HARRY DON'T!" Harry quickly removed his hand which made Ginny wail even louder.

Luna called out "Maybe all she needs is a little attention, maybe that's why she's crying, maybe it's because she needs some human contact." Harry looked at her thoughtfully, before replacing his finger on her cheek and causiously stroking the baby soft skin. Instantly Ginny's wails calmed down to slight whimpering hiccupping.

Hermione cleared her throat and said "Appranently she can safely be touched." Ron beamed at this and walked forwards and gently took his sister from Harry. Instantly Ginny startled wailing and trying to wriggle out of Ron's grasp.

Hermione called out to him "Ronald, give her back to Harry." Ron frowned and reluctantly did as Hermione said. Instantly Ginny started to calm and snuggled up to Harry and looked up at him with tear filled big brown eyes.

Harry looked into the large innocent looking eyes, and couldn't help but feel a sudden stab of protectiveness. He pulled her closer against his chest and wrapped the over sized robe around her to prevent her from catching a chill.

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly, down at the beautiful little girl. She was lovely Harry realised. She looked so angelic and innocent looking, that you couldn't help but feel extremely protective of her.

Cho glowered and seethed as she spat jealously "She's doing that delibrately, the little brat. Everyone knows she has a crush on him. She only jumped in front of that spell, to get Harry's attention, that's all."

Harry turned and glared at her coldly "What the hell. I can't believe what just come out of your mouth. How dare you, I sure as hell didn't see you jumping in front of any spells. She's only a baby, one year old at the most. She's a toddler, and you're older, currently a sight older, who should know better."

He added his voice grower icier, as he gently clutched Ginny to his chest "She risked her own life, just for the sake of my own. She got off lightly, luckily for her. She very well may have ended up permanently and brutally scared or even worse yet, could have ended up dead. And she didn't even pause for a mere second to hesintate, she just did it. Now that's what I call true and genuine loyalty."

He went on "I never asked for that nor wanted such loyal dedication that could have very well ended up with someone else fucking dead because of me. And what's worse, is the fact I've hardly paid her any attention, except to acknowledge the fact she is Ron's baby sister."

He added sadly "And yet, she still put my life over her own. Merlin, and here you are with your jealous bitching and moaning, and your supposed to be dating me. You actually have or should I say had my attention, which is more then what she had, and I now suspect she has wanted for a long while now, to have done what she has so willingly."

He concluded icily "Let me tell you this now, if you can act like this, after someone saved me from a potentially violent death, then I don't want to know you or be around you Chang."

Hermione glared at her and spat coldly "You're a jealous bitch Chang, who is only using Harry to get over Cedric. Don't you think it mightily strange that you're going around kissing Harry, and then as soon as you're reminded of Cedric you're in tears?"

She added coldly "I defended you, when people started making fun of you because you're always crying. I symapthised with your situation, I even encouraged Harry to tell you he had a crush on you."

She added "But it's been two years, two years since Cedric was killed. Its time to move on, no matter how much it hurts, we all have to move on. Cedric I'm certain wouldn't want you to continue to morn him, or use Harry. He respected Harry, probably more then any of us ever knew."

Ron added "If you truly cared about Harry and weren't interested in just his fame, then you would have willing jumped in front of that spell instead of Ginny, and would now be held in Harry's arms as a mere toddler. But no, you screeched like a fucking banshee and jumped out of the way. And this was all because he was defending you against Malfoy."

Cho was clearly seething, and her eyes were full of tears of hurt, anger and hatred, as she stared at Harry holding Ginny so close and protectively to his chest. She growled before turning on her heel and storming away down the corridor, fuming all the way.

Harry sighed wearily and turned to Ron and Hermione and said "We better go to Dumbledore's office. He needs to know about this, and might have the means to reverse whatever Malfoy intended for me, but Ginny got caught up in instead."

Hermione and Ron nodded. Hermione said as she held up Malfoy's wand "I managed to summon his wand. Professor Dumbledore will now be able to tell what spell Malfoy cast and figured out how to reverse it."

Harry and Ron beamed at her; she truly was amazing, no doubt.


	2. Two

**All it took was a baby Ginny to fall in love**

As soon as they had reached the gargoyle, Harry gave the password. The gargoyle instantly begun to shift to one side, before they stepped onto the steps, as the stairs rotated upwards, and the entrance to the gargoyle closed behind them.

Dumbledore had given Harry the password to his office, as no one ever knew when Harry would need him. Voldemort never made a habit of choosing if and when he mentally attacked Harry, sending him visions of all the vile and inhuman acts against muggles and wizards alike. It paid to be prepared when you were an insane manic mass murders number one target since birth.

When they reached the large oak door, Hermione stepped forwards and knocked. Moments later Dumbledore called out "Enter Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley and Miss Weasley."

Ron spluttered "Bloody hell! How does he do that?" Hermione glared at him and scolded him "Ronald, language, please. And to answer your question, it is the portraits all over the school that are responsible of informing professor Dumbledore of everything that goes on. Plus I also suspect when a new headmaster or mistress is chosen they are bonded to the castle."

Ron scowled at her, while Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. He wondered who would make who a widower first once they finally married. Harry guessed it was a given that one of them was going to end up killing the other one of those days.

Harry smiled gently down at Ginny when she giggled. Ron and Hermione turned and ceased their bickering as Harry opened the door, and Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly. He chuckled slightly, his blue eyes twinkling like crazy over his half moon shaped spectacles.

Dumbledore smiled at the sight of Ginny Weasley, being held by Harry. The scene was extremely familiar. He remembered the same thing happening almost twenty years previously. Only instead of Harry and Ginny it had been James and Lily. James had been in Ginny's place and Lily in Harry's.

He conjured three chairs and gestured for them to take a seat each. Once they were settled he said "I shall send for Professor McGonagall and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Then I want one of you tell me what happened."

Hermione spoke up as she handed Malfoy's wand to Dumbledore "Professor, I managed to summon this away from Malfoy before he could escape. I thought maybe you could determine what curse or spell Malfoy used, then come up with away to change Ginny back."

Dumbledore took the wand and examined it and exclaimed "Ah Miss Granger, clever and resourceful as usual. Good, this is exactly what I need to determine what Mr. Malfoy has done and originally intended. Also it is much easier for me to help change Miss Weasley back now."

Dumbledore turned to face Harry, as he noticed out of the corner of his eye, that the over sized robe Ginny was wearing had slipped off of her shoulder, and was proving to be more of a hindrance then it was being of any use.

He pointed his wand at Ginny and transfigured the robe she was wearing into a little robe, make of crème coloured satin. The collar and the sleeves had a light layer of golden lace. And there was a medium sized golden bow in the centre. And to finish tiny matching socks covered Ginny's little feet.

He sighed in satisfaction and said "Ah excellent, much, much better." He then turned towards his fire place, as Harry examined Ginny. He chuckled lightly, as he took in the sweet looking little robe and socks. She looked lovely.

Hermione and Ron grinned, knowing if Ginny was her usual self, then she would have been balking at the sight of her current attire.

Dumbledore took some floo powder out of a pot on his desk and threw it into the flames, turning them bright emerald green, as they flared to life. He then called out into the fire "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place." He then called out "Molly Weasley."

Less then a minute later, Molly's head could be seen sticking out of the fire place she said "What can I do for you Albus? Are the children safe, please tell me their not off on one of their adventures again for Merlin sake, the school year has hardly begun as it is?"

Dumbledore chuckled and replied "No Molly, I do not believe your children nor Mr Potter and Miss Granger are on another of their yearly adventures." Harry, Hermione and Ron flushed at this, while Ginny suckled on her right thumb and played with the clasp on Harry's school robe with her free hand.

Dumbledore continued "Although yours and Arthur's presence is required at the school, due to your daughter ending up in an accident. Also I suggest you bring Sirius and Remus with you, as this also concerns Harry as well I'm afraid."

Molly started to panic and said on the verge of sudden hysteria "My baby, what has happened to my little girl?" Dumbledore replied "She is unharmed. But I'm afraid she has gone under a very vast transformation."

He added calmly "Please try not to panic, she is in no immediate danger, and she is safe I promise. Now, you, Arthur, Sirius and Remus get here as quickly as possible, as there are important things we must discuss."

Molly didn't answer him; her head had disappeared before he could utter another word. He sighed and gathered some more floo powder and threw it into the fire, the flames turned emerald once more and flared to life. He called out "The transfiguration room, Minerva McGonagall."

Moments later the head of Minerva McGonagall appeared in the fire. She called out "Albus?" Dumbledore said before she could utter another word. "Minerva my dear, I need you to come to my office immediately, as your presence is urgently required here."

Minerva suddenly looked more alert before she nodded and replied "Very well Albus, I'm coming through now." And with that her head disappeared, and moments later her head followed by her full body emerged from the flames. She sighed as she dusted herself off.

She looked around her and gasped placing a hand over her mouth in astonished horror, as she took in the sight of the curly auburn haired toddler in Harry's arms. She startled slightly, as moments later the fire flared to life behind her.

She turned to see a frantic Molly Weasley coming bounding out of the fire place. Molly practically shrieked as she took in the sight of the auburn haired child in Harry's arms. She would know that child anywhere; she gave birth to and raised the child in question.

She sobbed as she rushed over to Harry and exclaimed **"OH! MY BABY GIRL WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO YOU?!" **She immediately took Ginny from Harry before they could stop her.

Harry, Hermione and Ron called out in alarm as Ginny started wailing and violently struggling in her mother's arms and held out her arms pleadingly to Harry. **"DON'T, GIVE HER BACK!"**

Molly frowned and said sternly "I most certainly will not. She is my daughter and I above all know what is best for her." Hermione shook her head and told her pleadingly "No, Mrs. Weasley you don't understand, only Harry can hold Ginny without her screaming hysterically. No one else has been able to touch her. I think it might have something to do with the curse or spell Malfoy cast."

Molly suddenly went ridged before sobbing and reluctantly passing her back to Harry. Harry started to gently stroke Ginny's curls and whisper soothingly into her little ear as she clung desperately to him. Within moments she calmed down enough that only the occasional sniffle and hiccup was heard. Harry sighed in relief, tenderly wiping away the tears that had fallen.

Arthur, Sirius and Remus had entered just as Ginny had gone hysterical when Molly had removed her from Harry's arms. The three men had watched in worry as well as awe, as they took in the sight of Harry gently soothing the little girl in his arms, until she merely sniffled or hiccupped. Then they watched in amazement when he tenderly wiped away her tears.

Dumbledore sighed wearily before conjuring five other chairs. He then gestured to the others to take a seat. It was then Arthur asked "What on earth is going on Albus?" Dumbledore replied "I'm sure Harry and the others can tell you all that happened."

The others turned to face the three teens and the little girl. The teens in question swallowed nervously as the attention of all the adults were on them.


	3. Three

**All it took was a baby Ginny to fall in love**

****

Harry cleared his throat, as all the adults continued to eye him and the others intently, waiting for them to speak. Harry glowered at Ron and Hermione when they looked at him, before completely avoiding his gaze altogether.

Everyone else quickly noticed this, causing more then a few brows to raise in question. Harry cleared his throat once more, stalling for time, and as if sensing this, little Ginny reached up to grab hold of his glasses. Harry chuckled and quickly moved his head to one side out of her reach, before taking hold of her little hands. This in return caused Ginny to pout adorably.

Sirius cleared his throat, whilst smirking at the scene in front of him. It amused him greatly; it was a repeat of James and Lily all over again. This was what led to Harry's parents getting together. It would seem fate was finally taking a hand in the proceedings, Sirius silently mused to himself.

Harry finally spoke, whilst idly playing with Ginny's curls. "We were all coming from dinner, when Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle ambushed us in the corridor." He added after a brief pause to shift Ginny in his lap. "Malfoy started shooting his mouth off, you know the usual."

Hermione continued on from where he left off "Malfoy started taunting Harry over how it was his fault Cedric was dead, that Harry was a murderer. He even told Cho she was dating her dead boy friends murderer."

Ron added "Harry defended Cho" the name was said with evident distaste. He went on "The usual and typical insults were exchanged. But then Malfoy did something very different, he aimed his wand at Harry and shot some curse or spell at Harry. Usually he just threatens us with his wand, he never actually casts anything."

He paused then continued "A bright white light burst out of his wand and was heading straight for Harry, but before it could hit its mark, Ginny bolted in front of Harry, knocking him to the floor, taking the blast of the spell for him."

There were several gasps around the room. They turned to face Harry and Ginny. Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap, contently playing with his hands, while he on the other hand was eyeing her with evident guilt and anguish colouring his features.

Harry spoke in a low voice that many had to strain to hear him. "She just jumped in front of me, didn't even paused to think of how deadly the consequences could have been. She put my life over her own, not caring that I've never bothered to acknowledge her except for the fact she is Ron's, my best mates baby sister."

He paused and pinched the bridge of his nose, before adding bitterly "The girl, who I had been dating up until less then half an hour ago, did nothing but shriek like a banshee, and jump out of the way."

He spat "That's not what's bothering me. No I don't care about that, I don't need nor do I want anyone putting them selves in jeopardy for me, especially not Ginny, I don't deserve such loyalty from her. I more likely then not hurt her when I started dating Cho. But still it she who shows me more loyalty then my supposed girl friend, I find that deeply shameful."

He went on, becoming even more frustrated by the minute. "It is shameful, because all Cho did as soon as Ginny saved me from a potentially brutal death, was to accuse her of biding for my attention. Cho used the fact Ginny had or still has a crush on me, to make everyone see the situation from her point of view."

Ron spat "Jealous bint spewed poison at Ginny, because Ginny did something she was to chicken to do. She attacked when Ginny was unable to defend herself. Stupid bint probably knew our Ginny would wipe the floor with her pathetic hind if she had been at her full strength and could use a wand."

He added around a sneer, much to the disapproval of his mother, Hermione and McGonagall. "She was only using Harry for his fame and to get over Cedric. I figured if she's still bursting into tears at the slightest mention or reminder of him, then Harry's better off without her, and that she is never going to move on and let Cedric rest in peace. Call me callous if you wish, but that's my opinion and nothing you all can say can make me say or think other wise."

Arthur spoke up, deciding to take the heat off of his son, if only briefly. He secretly agreed with his son. But his wife and the others did not need to know this; he did not find sleeping on the couch all that appealing when they got back to head quarters. "What's this about no one being able to touch and hold Ginny except for Harry?"

Hermione spoke up before the other two could. "When the spell hit Ginny, she and Harry were the only ones who were surrounded by a bright white light, whilst Ginny was going through the transformation."

She paused before adding "As soon as Ginny had been turned into a baby I was kind of dubious about anyone going near Ginny, in case we ended up harming her, as we have no idea what the spell is or does."

She concluded "But after Cho had turned nasty, Harry accidentally brushed a hand against the side of Ginny's face. We all panicked, but apparently she was fine. Which in return made us think it was safe for any of us to hold or touch her. We were wrong, as soon as Ron did what Mrs. Weasley had, Ginny reacted the same way and become hysterical, only calming when Ron gave her back to Harry."

Remus spoke up for the first time and asked "Albus, Hermione said only Harry and Ginny were surrounded in the bright light, do you perhaps think there is some kind of curse preventing everyone except for the one who had the first physical contact with Ginny during and after her transformation, from touching and holding her?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful as he picked up Draco's wand and placed the wand tip against his own and said "That is a very interesting and valid theory Remus."

Before Dumbledore could cast the spell to detect the last spell that was cast with Malfoy's wand, Sirius interrupted and said "This is the same spell that Lucius Malfoy cast on James, meant for Lily, back in sixth year, when we were students."

Remus's eyes widened before he exclaimed "Exactly, that's why I thought of and asked you that Albus. Lily and James shared a physical bond whilst James had been a baby. Only Lily could touch and hold him. He'd kick up a stink and uproar if any of us Marauders attempt to pick him up or touch him in any way."

Sirius added "James only switched back after Lily fell in love with him. I guess for the curse to be broken Lily had to fall in love with James like he loved her. It took a full bloody year before James was back to normal."

He added "I suspect Malfoy did it, thinking if Lily was a defenceless baby she would be easier to kill or control. Naturally he was far too arrogant to presume James wouldn't be there to pester Lily for a date to Hogsmead. Meaning his plans went to hell and James did exactly what Ginny did, he put the life of another stunning green eyed being over his own."

Hermione looked awed as she said "It's almost poetic. Its like history is repeating itself. Harry and Ginny are James and Lily. From what I've heard you two tell us about how James and Lily were before they got together, James was in love with Lily, while I suspect Ginny feels the same about Harry, now that she is older her crush is no more."

She added "The only difference is, that Lily couldn't stand James at first, and Harry didn't notice how Ginny looked at him and feels about him. So in fact Harry has unwittingly taken on the role of his mother, whilst Ginny unknowingly took on James's role."

Ron laughed and commented sarcastically "Yeah and I guess its bloody destiny that it be the son of the prat who did it to James and Lily." Hermione and Mrs. Weasley scolded "Language Ronald." Ron inwardly rolled his eyes, but on the outside, simply settled for an exasperated sigh and shook his head.

Both Sirius and Remus had to stifle their laughter. They really did like Ron. He was frighteningly like Sirius, while Harry on the other hand was his father, but with more of his mother's personality. Hermione was a female version of Remus minus the werewolf problem, and Ginny was in away like Lily, but with James's personality, minus the arrogance.

Harry suddenly said "Wait a minute. It took a full year for my dad to change back?" Minerva spoke up for the first time and said "Now that I've seen your and Miss Weasley's situation and have been reminded of James and Lily in the same situation, I remember all the research that I and several members of staff, including Albus conducted."

She added after a moments pause. "The spell young Mr. Malfoy has used, and his father before him, has two different out comes. The first is the caster can reverse the curse whenever they saw fit, but only if they were the first person to have physical contact with the victim during and after the transformation."

She paused once more before continuing "The second is what has happened to you and Miss Weasley and your parents before you. But we discovered from the research that that out come is only triggered if the person, who takes the curse for the other, is in love with them and willing to die for them, no matter the consequence to them."

She paused when she saw how Harry had paled and was eyeing baby Ginny in awed disbelief.

"Then the second part of the curse is triggered if the other falls in love with the victim, they are then transformed back to their original state and the curse is broken."

Harry replied sarcastically "So no pressure then. All I've got to do is fall in love with Ginny. Yeah no pressure at all, did you hear, I'm the first being to ever have the ability to switch my ability to fall in love on and off."

Ron, Sirius and Remus could not help but snort, and loudly at that. Minerva, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley looked on in disapproval. Dumbledore and Arthur were caught between being amused and struck with disbelief, hardly believing Harry had said such a thing. It was too funny for words.


	4. AN

**AN: Has anyone finished reading book seven yet? When I ask that, I mean UK fans. Has the seventh and final book even been released in America yet? Anyway, I've completed it. It took me from the time I got my owe copy at twelve in the afternoon, and then I read up until four thirty am the next morning. I then continued the final couple a hundred pages a ten the next morning and finished around about three a clock. The ending surprised me, I assure I wasn't disappointed. I was also shocked over the characters that were killed off. I was actually in tears half way through and towards the end. I'll say no more, as I don't wish to spoil it for others.**


	5. Four

**All it took was a baby Ginny to fall in love**

****

Albus Dumbledore knew exactly what he had to do. He knew he was going to have to send Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron away for their own safety. He knew if Voldemort got wind of this, which he did not doubt he would, considering Draco Malfoy was expected to take the dark mark when he graduated. He was sure to inform his father of what had taken place.

So Dumbledore knew he had to act, before Draco did, before the young man managed to get an owl to his father. Dumbledore knew just the place and the persons or in this case the mages, to help him.

The mages in question were two of only ten in existence, five male and five female. There was not much call for mages in this day and age; especially considering these weren't your typical mages. No these mages in particular controlled the flow of time. Naturally they did not want that power exploited by Voldemort again.

Again, considering almost nineteen years ago one of their own kind, turned against them, and aided Voldemort, making eleven become ten, as was the number of remaining mages in existence.

The mages used to be a successful, powerful and highly advanced race of beings. They were highly skilled in both the dark and the light arts. But above all the time mages controlled the flow of time. Hence how they got their name, "The Time Mages".

Dumbledore needed their help, just as he knew they needed his and Harry's. Harry's help, because of the damage Voldemort caused to the time flow the current time line. People who weren't supposed to be dead were every much dead, as well as people who were destined for death nineteen years ago, were alive and kicking.

Voldemort had the traitorous mage manipulate time to his own choosing. Meaning James and Lily Potter were dead, when they should have been alive. Frank and Alice Longbottom should have been of sane mind, and not permanent residence at St Mungos.

Voldemort had willed the mage to manipulate time to the point that, Severus Snape, Barty Crouch Jr and Peter Pettigrew ended up as death eaters, when in the intended time line; they had been members of the Order of the Phoenix, and each man had his own wife and children to care for.

Petunia, Harry's aunt should have been born a witch and not a squib. Vernon and she should have never even met. And Dudley should have never even been born. In fact Petunia should have never been a Dursley, but a Snape, instead. Snape should have never been an enemy of the Marauders.

Lucius Malfoy should have been dead, and not married Narcissa, meaning Draco should have never existed. Narcissa should have been married to Barty Crouch Jr.

A lot of other events should have not come to pass, had no place in the time line that had been intended. Dumbledore was surprised he was even alive or existed at all, or the fact Harry had not been completely wiped from the time line. Voldemort truly was a twisted and unpredictable monster.

So Dumbledore realised that the repairs to the time line, that needed Harry and his friends to go back in time to change, with the help of the two mages, Dumbledore knew, would have to happen a year earlier then had been required. Unfortunately Draco had unknowingly pushed Dumbledore's hand when he pulled the stunt he had that day.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and called for Dobby, Winky and another house Elf. When all three appeared with individual popping sounds, Dumbledore instructed Winky and the other elf.

"I wish for you two to gather the trunks and the rest of the belongings of Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Once you have done that bring their trunks to my office please." The Elves nodded and popped out of the room once more.

He then turned his gaze to Dobby, looking into a set of large yellow tennis ball like eyes, staring up at him eagerly. Dumbledore smiled at the elf amusedly.

He said "And you Dobby, you I wish to go to Grimmauld place and gather the trunks and belongings of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Also gather the belongings and trunk of Tonks, and tell her to come to my office immediately."

The elf nodded eagerly, his pointed nose practically touching the floor as he bowed low, before disappearing with a pop. When he was gone Dumbledore chuckled and said "Eagar isn't he?"

Sirius asked "Albus what's going on? Why have you sent house elves to gather our trunks and belongings, and where are you sending us?" Remus nodded and added "Yes, I would very much like to know why this also involves Tonks as well?"

Dumbledore replied "I'll explain as soon as three other people I need here have arrived, after I've summoned them. I'll be doing it immediately in fact."

Dumbledore took some parchment and a quill and started to write a brief message.

_**Dear Miss Storm**_

_**I am sending this letter to you with Fawkes. I wish for you to come to my office with your trunk and belongings. I have a mission for you, which involves the protection of Harry Potter and the youngest and only female Weasley. I await your arrival within the hour.**_

_**Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore**_

Dumbledore then summoned Fawkes from his perch. The Phoenix flew over to Dumbledore and perched on his shoulder, as Albus secured the letter to him. He then told the Phoenix "Fawkes, please take this to Miss Storm." Fawkes then disappeared in a shower of flames.

Just as the two house elves returned with Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron's trunks, the fire place flared to life and Tonks stepped out of the fire, as Dobby popped into her existence with her trunk, floating in front of him, along with Sirius and Remus's trunks.

Dumbledore then conjured another chair next to Remus. Tonks clumsily flopped down into it, causing Remus to smile in affectionate amusement. He was amused by her clumsiness, but it was also clumsiness that he adored about her.

Dumbledore then picked up a sapphire oval shaped stone and tapped his wand against it and mentally thought 'Edward, Helena, I need you to come straight to my office. The plans we had for Harry and his friends are going to have to happen now, as I'm afraid our hand as been pushed, due to events that happened earlier on this evening.'

Seconds later two golden lights flashed into existence. As soon as the lights disappeared a raven haired blue eyed male and an auburn green eyed female were revealed to the other occupants of the room.

Dumbledore conjured two more chairs near Harry. Once everyone was seated Dumbledore explained "Everything will be explained and things will be arranged when Fawkes returns with Miss Storm."

Sirius suddenly choked out "Storm, as in Aimee Storm?" Remus smirked, as he watched his friend become very pale. Remus knew that Aimee Storm was Sirius's one true love. Only she dumped him in their last year at Hogwarts. She accused him of cheating on her. Of course Sirius was completely innocent for once.

Fifteen minutes later after house elves had brought in a trolley with cups and saucers, with a huge pot of tea and a pitcher of pumpkin juice, Fawkes reappeared in a ball of flames. He had brought a Honey blond haired, blue eyed woman with him.

She let go of his tail and looked around the room. She took in all of the people. She noticed Harry, Hermione, Ron, and had to do a double take when she saw the curly auburn haired toddler in Harry's lap.

She also spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, professor McGonagall and two people she did not recognise. But the main person who she did notice was Sirius Black. Oh she knew him all right, the cheating toe rag. Her eyes narrowed as she rested her gaze on him. He merely glowered at her.

Everyone in the room could practically sense the tension crackling off of the other two. It was intense and impossible to miss. Everyone shifted uncomfortably, as Aimee's eyes narrowed and Sirius glowered at her darkly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly and conjured another chair next to McGonagall. Everyone noticed he had seated Aimee as far away from Sirius as it was possible for her to be, whilst in the same room.

He said "Right. Lets get down to business shall we, we have an awful lot to discuss and to reveal." And with that he lifted his tea cup to his mouth before opening his mouth to speak and said.

**AN: Ok I know that this is not a very nice place to leave it, I'm cruel. Read and Review.**


	6. Five

**All it took was a baby Ginny to fall in love**

****

"First of all I would like to confirm, that the child sitting in Harry's lap is in fact Miss Weasley." Tonks and Aimee's jaws went slack, as they eyed little Ginny, who was enjoying playing with the clasp on Harry's robes.

Aimee asked "Albus, how can this be? Last time I saw Ginny Weasley she was very much a teenager." Sirius snorted and replied coldly "Well, apparently she isn't right now, of course I'm guessing someone as blind and ignorant as you clearly needs a few moments more to grasp the situation."

Aimee looked murderously at Sirius and close to leaping out of her chair and doing some serious physical harm to Sirius. McGonagall placed a firm hand on her arm, silently telling her to cool it, and to stay where she was.

Dumbledore sighed wearily and said "Sirius please, now is hardly the time to hold onto a grudge." Sirius spat "I have every intention of helping to keep my Godson and Ginny Weasley as safe as possible; even it means my life in exchange."

He added icily "But let me tell you this, I will not work with that blasted woman. I cannot work and worry whether a certain excuse for a witch is about to stab me in the back. You expect me to work with someone who does not believe in me in trust me to tell it as it is?"

Aimee snarled "You childish ruddy swine. You're acting like this, because someone dumped the famous play boy Sirius Black, before he could dump them? How bloody shallow can you get Black?"

Sirius growled venomously in reply "Shallow? Who the hell are you bloody calling shallow? When it is you who is the lying bitch, who claimed they loved me and promise to stick by me, regardless of my last name and my reputation as a play boy."

He added "You're a damn liar. As soon as you see something even remotely suspicious, you dump me without even letting me explain my side before hand. I can handle you dumping me, but I cannot and will not forget you spreading around the school that I was sleeping with Remus."

Aimee swallowed as she saw the glower both Remus and Tonks sent her way. Sirius concluded. "Not only Remus, but several guys from all of the houses, Slytherin included. I caught hell for that, for the rest of my stay at Hogwarts. So no, you're the one who is childish, not me."

Sirius sighed and turned to face Dumbledore and said "Sorry about that Albus, but you brought that onto yourself by getting her of all people involved when it concerns me and my own family."

Helen spoke up "Albus if your going to have these two working on this mission, especially now it has been made even more complicated then it first was, due to Miss Weasely's current condition, then I highly suggest you keep them a part until they absolutely need to work together. The mission will go a sight smoother if you do."

Edward added "I agree completely with my wife, Albus. We cannot afford for this mission to go weary, as it is time we are dealing with here. We are going to be changing the flow of this time line drastically. We need to be extra careful, as this is the mess Voldemort caused, and we all have to clean up."

Hermione gasped and said in awe "Oh, wow, your Time Mages, aren't you?" Edward smirked at the young girl, and replied "Yes, indeed we are. And it is with yours and the others help, that we are going to make drastic adjustments to time."

Ron asked "How can we help you, we're just wizards and witches, we aren't mages with millennium after millennium worth of knowledge of time?"

Helene replied, while smiling indulgently "Right you are. But with mine and my husbands help and direction, you can make a difference, all of you. We will be with you all of the way, from the start to the finish. This I can promise."

Edward asked "Would you like us to explained Albus, as it is mine and Helene's territory and experience we are entering here?" Dumbledore replied "Yes, quite so. I do believe your wife and you can explain what has happened and will happen, better then I, and with more detail."

So Edward and Helene took over the meeting.

**AN: Ok short chapter, I know. But I want to use a full and longer chapter to allow the characters to explain everything. By the way, when you picture these characters, try to picture Cillian Murphy and Rachel McAdams. Aimee, I'm picturing Kate Winslet for her character. And Billie Piper for Tonks, I just could not see or imagine the actual actress who played her in the movie.**


	7. Six

**All it took was a baby Ginny to fall in love**

Edward, he begun to explain the situation and the plan to all them, as quickly as possible, knowing time wasn't currently on their side, as far as executing their plan was concerned.

"First of all, I would like to confirm my wife and I, along with more then half of the people in this room, are going to be taking a trip back in time. The trip in question will last a total of three years."

Sirius asked "Who is being expected to go?" Helene answered "Everyone in this room, bar Mr. and Mrs Weasley and professors Dumbledore and McGonagall."

Mrs. Weasley asked horrified "What! Even Ginny in her current state?" Edward nodded and said "Precisely. She'll be perfectly fine, as at the start of the time line in question, in which we are going to be staying, James Potter is already in the exact same predicament."

Remus turned to Molly and told her reassuringly, "I promise that I along with Sirius and Tonks will be there to watch her. And of course neither, Harry, Ron or Hermione is going to let her be harmed if they have any say in the matter."

Molly still looked terrified for her daughter, but remained silent, allowing the meeting to continue. Edward and the others chucked as Ginny tried to make another grab for Harry's glasses. Harry gently removed her hands and shook his head and held her hands.

Ginny pouted and said, "Bad Hawy." Harry chuckled and took out his wand, before tapping the side of the frame of his glasses. There was a dim violet glow, before a pair of glasses identical to the ones he was wearing appeared, but in a smaller scale.

He handed them to Ginny and said, "There, play with those, it doesn't matter if you break or slobber all over those." Ginny beamed up at him adoringly, causing Harry to blush at the sight of it, and of course Sirius, Remus, Ron and Tonks were sniggering at the colour his face had turned.

Harry cleared his throat and glowered at then before saying "Shouldn't we be getting on with this, isn't time of the essence all of that mumbo jumbo?" The others smirked at him knowingly, recognising the distraction tactic.

Edward and Helene decided to spare Harry the embarrassment, knowing if he was pushed hard enough, then he'd refuse to work with them, it was he who was the main key to making their plan work, they needed him.

Edward cleared his throat and said, "We are going back in time, this time period in particular because, not only is Voldemort less powerful and packing a lesser punch, all the events that should have happened and didn't happen how they were meant to."

He added, "Which means this part of the time line was mangled, mangled to the point that it resembles an alternative reality." He paused and took in the reaction of everyone in the room.

Hermione asked, "How altered, exactly?" Helene replied, "Some people who are alive in this time line, should have been dead in the original intend line. While others such as the Potter's should be very much alive. And the Longbottom's, they surely should have never been in the situation that led to their sanity being destroyed."

Edward turned to face Molly and Arthur and informed them sadly. "Your entire brother's combined for example. They should still be alive and married with large families of their own, just like your own."

Arthur and Molly looked horrified and more then a little angry, at what was so selfishly taken from them, what should have never been taken in the first place.

Helene turned to Hermione and told her. "You should have been a half blood like Harry, as in the original line, your father had been a wizard. But naturally Voldemort figured if you were muggle born you would somehow be less powerful or intelligent, which proves how much that barbaric fool knows."

Edward added, "You should have had at least two other siblings of your own." Hermione looked angered as well as on the verge of tears. She was enraged that Voldemort had taken from her, more then she could have ever imagined.

Edward looked at Ginny, who was still playing happily with the smaller replica of Harry's glasses. He said sadly, "Little Ginny, she should have never known what it felt like to be touched and controlled by such a vile and evil spirit. Meaning the Chamber of Secrets should have never been opened a second time. And the Basilisk should have never been unleashed on the school."

Helene smiled sympathetically at the little girl and said, "She and Harry should have grown up together, with their other siblings. Harry should have never noticed Cho like he has. That attention was originally intended for Ginny and Ginny alone."

Edward turned to Remus. He told Remus. "You should have been the defence against the dark arts professor, well before Harry's third year. In fact that role should have been yours as soon as you'd graduated from Hogwarts. Meaning the teaching position shouldn't have been classed as being cursed."

He added, "And the school wouldn't have ever known you were a werewolf in Harry's third year. Only those in your circle of friends and family would have known."

He went on. "Severus wasn't supposed to out you, in fact he should have been a close friend and confidant of the Marauders since your fourth year, meaning he should have been an Animagus and a member of the Marauders."

Sirius asked incredulously, "A friend and confidant of the Marauders?" Helene chuckled, "Oh yes indeed. Severus Snape had been destined for greater and better things then he unfortunately received in this time line. He was well and truly robbed of what should have rightfully been his all along."

Edward chuckled and added, "In fact, he should have never been a death eater, but a member of the order. The position of spy should have gone to Sirius's older brother, after the Marauders persuaded Severus to not join Voldemort, that he would be protected, along with Petunia."

He turned to Harry and smirked as he revealed, "You should have had an uncle Sev instead of an uncle Vernon. Your aunt Petunia was meant to be a muggle born witch like your mother. She was meant to be a Slytherin, before she married to Severus and have his children. Dudley should have never been born."

Harry paled, looking more then a little ill, to say the least. Sirius couldn't say he blamed him either. Merlin, that was seriously crazy. Snape a Marauder and Harry's originally intended uncle.

Helene went on, "Lucius Malfoy, well, he should have been killed in the first war. He was never meant to marry Narcissa Black. She had been intended for another. She should have been married to Barty Crouch Jr, who also shouldn't have been a death eater, but a member of the order. So this means Draco Malfoy had not been born in the original line."

She went on, "The Malfoy line she have ended after Lucius's death at the wand tip of Voldemort." Edward shook his head and continued where she had left off. "The world should have never had to contend with the Malfoy's."

Harry and Ron instantly protested fiercely. Harry grumbled in disgust, "Ah man, that's just wrong and sick on so many levels. I can't believe he was allowed to pollute this time line. I can't believe the Malfoy were allowed to breed, full stop."

Ron growled venomously, "If he knew what was good for him, he should have stayed unborn. He would have been doing everyone a serious favour. And because he's so selfish and spoilt and Voldie is a sadistic monster, we were all troubled with the incredible bouncing albino ferret's worthless excuse for a life and presence."

Harry and surprisingly even Hermione snorted at Ron's incredible bouncing albino ferret comment. All three members of the trio were smirking, as they thought back to their fourth year and the "Mad Eye Moody" impostor had transfigured Malfoy into a ferret.

Minerva, who knew exactly what the trio were thinking of sniffed and looked at them disapprovingly. Edward and Helene also knew what had happened that year. They secretly thought it was hilarious, as well.

Helene went on "Peter Pettigrew should have not turned against his friends, he was in fact meant to fight at the front line for the order. He should have married Stella Monroe from Ravenclaw. He was meant to have children with her. He was also meant to work in the muggle artefacts department in the ministry."

Edward turned to Sirius and said, "Your cousin Bellatrix should have been killed by Voldemort, after she failed to gain access to the Longbottom's." He added at Sirius questioning look.

"You and Aimee Storm were supposed to marry straight out of Hogwarts, just like James and Lily did. Aimee was supposed to discover the truth. The truth being that you were innocent and that the girl from Hufflepuff forced herself onto you, just as Aimee had been coming into view."

He added, as he took in the look of sick horror on Aimee's face and the look of pure anger and disgust on Sirius's own face. "Lucius Malfoy had paid the girl to set you up, so he could sleep with Aimee, then spread it around the whole school, that Aimee Storm was easy and a scarlet woman."

Sirius let out a bark like laugh and crowed, as he looked in Aimee's direction. He sneered, "So what do you think of that Storm, how's it feel to be in the wrong, you miserable little bitch?"

Aimee glowered at Sirius, as tears of shame and anger filled her bright blue eyes. Sirius said coldly, "Save your tears Storm, as they ain't gonna work on me. You burnt you bridges with me, when you chose to not give me the benefit of the doubt."

He spat with pure venom, "When you spread around the school that I was a queer and had been doing all of the houses, Slytherin's included. Merlin even Remus was supposedly one of my sexual conquests."

He went on. "Did it ever occur to you that I had truly and genuinely been in love with you, that you broke my heart when you broke your promise to me? And also that I'd been planning on asking you to marry me when we graduated."

He concluded, looking genuinely pained. "I loath the fact that it is still you who holds my heart. Merlin I hate you, but can't help loving you at the same time. I spent most of my time in Azkaban, hopping the dementors would have sucked out all of the memories of you, but they never did, they weren't that merciful."

Aimee sat rigidly in her chair. A single tear trailed down her cheek, as she eyed Sirius in horror. She was seething, seething over the fact because of her stupidity and lack of faith in Sirius, that she had lost the only man she had ever loved and would ever love. She knew she deserved to lose and not have Sirius."

Helene cleared her throat uncomfortably and said, "Anyway back to the reason we are here. Whatever problems that any of you have right now, well, they can be sorted later, as now is not the time, nor is it the place."

She said, "Harry, you weren't supposed to be the boy who lived. There shouldn't have been a scar on your forehead either. You were supposed to grow up as a normal and happy child, with your parents and other siblings."

Edward added, "Voldemort should have been killed by James Potter on the same night he ended up being killed. It was your father who was supposed to be the one famous for killing Voldemort."

Helene continued on where her husband had left off. "Voldemort shouldn't have had all the power he currently has. He should have had his power surge, like all witches and wizards have, when they reach their seventeenth birthday. And that should have been that."

Edward concluded, "The prophecy should have been about your father defeating Voldemort. It should have mentioned how James would have protected you and Lily and fought to the death. Either his death or Voldemort's, only if Voldemort won the world would be doomed and submerged into pure darkness."

Hermione shook her head and said in horror. "You described what happened to the time line perfectly. It has been completely mangled, there isn't any other way to describe it."

Helene smiled sadly and revealed, "You three shouldn't have been a trio. In your first year you should have had nine of you and eleven in your second year."

Ron asked who would have those members been?" Edward replied, "In your first year, it would have been you, Harry, Hermione, the oldest son of Sirius, Neville Longbottom and the oldest daughter of Severus and Petunia."

Helene added, "In your second year, Ginny would have joined, as would have the oldest son of Barty Crouch Jr and Narcissa Crouch." Everyone watched the trio's reaction to what they had been told.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked angered. Angered over the fact they hadn't allowed either Ginny or Neville into their little group, as they always should have been.

Harry asked, "Once we change the time line, will we all remember this one as well?" Edward nodded and replied, "Yes, those who were in both time lines and were meant to be alive will have knowledge of both. But those who weren't born and should have been they will only remember the new time line."


	8. Seven

**All it took was a baby Ginny to fall in love**

Helene said, "Okay. Now I need for everyone to gather their trunks. I then wish for you to shrink them, so that they'll fit inside of the pocket of your robes."

Edward went on, "Then I recommend everyone say their goodbyes. We shall be leaving with in the next ten minutes. As I already mentioned, I and my wife are on a tight schedule. The drastic changes that need to be made, they will be extremely time consuming, on everyone's part, which is why we'll be gone for three years."

Everyone reluctantly nodded. They all proceeded to say their goodbyes. Molly and Arthur were heart broken, over the fact that they were unable to touch their youngest and only daughter, before they had to part ways with her for the next three years.

This why both practically smothered Ron in hugs, Molly especially, she sobbed brokenly. Arthur comforted his wife, as everyone, except for them, Albus and Minerva. All gathered around the two time Mages.

Helene saw how distraught Molly was. She looked at her sympathetically, as she told her. "For every year that we're gone, it will only consist of six months. Meaning we'll be gone for three years, but to you and everyone else, it will only be a year and six months."

Molly continued to sob, but nodded in understanding. She didn't like it, but considered the fact a year and six whole months was a sight more bearable, especially when compared to three whole years.

Helene wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They need to be in complete physical contract with each other, as well as mentally, in order for them to tap into the amount of power that was required to pull of what they were about to.

Both closed their eyes and concentrated. And as they started to glow a bright amber and white colour, Edward spoke up quickly. "Harry, I need you to secure Ginny to you. And then place your hand on my left shoulder."

Harry secured Ginny to him; he then walked up to Edward and Helene, before doing as he was told. Once Harry was in place, Helene said, "Ron, Hermione, I want you two to place your hand on my right shoulder. And Aimee and Tonks, I wish for you two to place a hand on my left shoulder."

Edward finally added, as the light to start to become even more intense. "And Sirius and Remus, I need for you to place a hand upon my right shoulder. And finally everyone, whatever you do, please do not let going of either I or my wife."

Sirius asked, "What happens if one of us accidentally does?" Edward replied, "We'll be travelling through a time vortex. If any of you loose your grip on I or my wife, then you'll find yourselves left floating in the vortex. And it is close to impossible to retrieve someone from the vortex, just like is with the veil of death."

Everyone paled at hearing this. This had the potential to put everyone in mortal peril, if even the smallest thing was to go wrong. Everyone who remained in the office watched, as the light gotten blinding to the point, that it was impossible to see anything.

The last thing that the group heard, just before they vanished completely, was the loud and anguished sobs of Molly Weasley.


	9. Eight

**All it took was a baby Ginny to fall in love**

****

Albus Dumbledore looked up and was startled, as he was almost blinded by a bright light, which was a stunning blend of amber and white. He immediately removed his wand from his robes, before standing and holding it out in front of him, in a defensive position.

As soon as the light had cleared, he relaxed and lowered his wand. It was only Helene and her husband Edward. It had been more then a decade since he had last seen these two "Time Mages" in particular. What could they possibly want?

He looked at the two questioningly. Helene merely gestured to the people on the floor at her and Edward's feet. Albus instantly took note. He raised an eye brow, in part puzzlement and part bemusement.

Suddenly Ron moaned groggily, "Oh sweet Merlin. Please tell me we won't have to travel back the same way as we just come?" He added, "I think my insides of just been scrambled and exited out of my stomach."

Hermione grimaced and exclaimed, "Why are we effect in such away?" Edward spoke up, "Because you're not a "Time Mage. Only we can travel through the vortex and come out of it entirely unscathed."

Helene commented, "Be thankful that you're in fact witches and wizards and not muggles, or else it would have killed you. Muggle can't withstand the time vortex and survive. Magical folk can only survive, because of their inner magical cores protects them."

Edward snorted and added blandly, "But naturally you'll be spat right back out, feeling as if you've been punched the stomach and about to loose the contents of your stomach."

As if right on cue, Ginny was sick down the front of Harry's robes and whimpered pitifully. Harry glowered at Edward, who let out a sheepish chuckle and shrugged. He commented sheepishly, "Oops, I may have spoken too soon." Harry snorted and muttered sarcastically, "Huh, you think!"

Sirius chuckled and took out his wand, grimacing as he did. He felt like someone had run over him with the Hogwarts express. He pointed his wand at Harry's robes and muttered a cleaning charming.

Harry looked at him gratefully and said, "Thanks Sirius, I owe you one. That would have really started to smell bad, especially if it had been left any longer and, had actually had the chance to dry."

Remus winced and scrubbed a hand across his face. He mumbled, "Geez, this feeling is almost as bad as the first couple of days leading up to the full moon and my transformation. The wolf is going crazy."

Tonks whimpered, "Well, at least I've got an excuse for falling down this time. No one can accuse me of being a klutz this time. If I'm a klutz, then so are the rest of you lot."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Sirius looked up at him and smirked, as he quipped, "Ah less wrinkles I see Albus, looking good ole chap."

Remus snorted and said, "Oh honestly, Sirius, Only Albus would allow you to get away with that and actually see the funny side to it." Sirius scoffed, "Ah, but I'm certain deep down he appreciates me noticing how he's got less wrinkles, Remus, my dear friend."

The others sniggered, while Albus looked on in amusement. He commented around a chuckle. "You strongly remind me of a student of mine. He goes by the name of Sirius Black."

Sirius smirked and shakily got to his feet and mocked bowed, "Sirius Black at you service, Headmaster." Albus's eyes widened slightly, as he asked, "Your Sirius Black?"

Sirius replied, "Indeed, in the flesh, all grownup and even more handsome then ever before." Remus scoffed and said, "Ha, you're so full of yourself Padfoot." Sirius placed a hand over his heart and made a face of mock pain and shock. "Oh, Moony, you wound me, how could you?"

Remus snorted and rolled his eyes. He then shakily got to his feet and nodded to Albus and said, "Remus Lupin. And yes, I am the same Remus Lupin, whom you planted the Whomping Willow for, in my first year."

The others shakily got to their feet and decided to follow Remus's cue and introduced themselves. Harry went first. "I'm Harry James Potter." He gestured to Ginny, "And this is Ginny Weasley."

He quickly added, when Albus raised an eye brow. "And yeah, before you say anything, I'm more then aware of exactly who I resemble. Trust me, when I say that, that is not a mere coincidence on my part either."

He concluded, gesturing to Ginny. "Ginny is not usually a baby, in fact, she normally in her fourth year, here at Hogwarts. She jumped in the way of a curse meant for me, courtesy of one Malfoy Junior. I believe James Potter and Lily Evans are currently in the same predicament."

Albus sighed and slowly made his way back over to his chair behind his desk. He lowered himself into it and looked clearly at a loss for words.

Tonks went next, "I'm Tonks. My older cousin is Sirius Black." Albus nodded, he knew exactly who she was. She wasn't due to start Hogwarts for another couple of years, in this time line, yet.

Aimee went next and said, "I'm Aimee storm." Hermione then took her turn, "I'm Hermione Granger." And lastly Ron took his turn to introduce himself. "I'm Ron Weasley; Ginny Weasley is my younger sister."

Albus asked, "Weasley? Your father wouldn't happen to be Arthur Weasley, would he?" Ron nodded, "Yeah, he is. And our mum is Molly Weasley, was Perwitt."

Dumbledore chuckled and asked, "How many children do they have eventually?" Ron replied, "Seven in total. Bill being the oldest, eventually he'll be followed by Charlie, Percy, then the twins, Fred and George. Then me and then finally, Ginny, the only female."

Albus chuckled and commented, "Ah, yes. I can believe it too. Arthur and Molly was always a passionate pair. If any couple was going to have a large family, then it would be those two. It after all is who they are. When you consider all of Arthur's brothers and Molly's own, it was to be expected."

He cleared his throat, before conjuring several chairs. He then gestured for everyone to take a seat. He then asked Edward. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise visit, Edward, after ten years of no contract?"

Edward replied, "Ah, you forget, Albus. It has been ten years for you, but merely half the time for I and my wife. You should know that time moves differently for our kind, compared to you magical and muggle folk."

Helene continued on. "Remember when I and my husband visited you last. Remember we mentioned that we'd need your help changing certain events in your not so distant future?"

Albus raised an eye brow and said, "So finally the time is upon us?" Helene nodded and replied, "Yes, Albus, it is. Time grows dangerously close. Everything that was revealed to you during our previous visit, it needs to be taken care of, within the next three years. There are no seconds chances or what ifs to be had. This is it."


	10. Nine

**All it took was a baby Ginny to fall in love**

After they all went though the plan one more time, just to bring Albus up to date. Albus insisted the children and the adults all needed to come up with names to cover them with everyone else. He then said he would call for Minerva and the other people that were required.

Harry went first and said, "Larkin, Harry Larkin." Albus nodded and asked, "Very well, what do you suggest for little Miss Weasley?" Harry looked down at Ginny, and then looked to Ron.

Ron looked thoughtful, before saying. "Well, I'm going with the last name Wesley; she'll need to do the same." Albus nodded, "Ginny and Ron Wesley it will be."

He gestured to Hermione. "Hermione said, "Hermione Benson. Benson was my mother's maid name." She suddenly looked panicked and asked, "Oh no, my parents. My parents are going to be so worried when I don't return on home. What is going to happen?"

Edward told her, "Albus is going to send a member of the Order of the Phoenix to your home. They will alter you parent's memory of you. It will be as if you never existed. No need to worry, it can be immediately reversed as soon as you return to your own time."

Hermione nodded, still looking worried. But she had accepted the fact, for three years; to her parents she wouldn't exist. She was glad that they would have no knowledge of her. It hurt knowing this, but at least they would not be left to become worried sick about her in the mean time.

Tonks went next, when Albus nodded to her. "Dora Clancy. Clancy was the last name of a friend I knew from my childhood." Albus nodded.

Aimee went next. "Pierson, it was my mother's maiden name." Albus nodded and said, "Very well, now you two." He gestured to Sirius and Remus.

Sirius went first. "Well, seeing as we already have a Sirius Black in this time period. I can't exactly use my name, first or second. Like what are the odds of there being two with the first name, Sirius?"

Albus nodded and said, "I agree. You're going to have to use both a different first and last name." Sirius looked thoughtful, before nodding. "White, Christian White" he said.

Albus nodded again and turned to Remus. "And finally you Remus, what are you going to call yourself. As you like Sirius, are going to have to use both a different first and last name. All for the same reasons, as Sirius again?"

Remus looked thoughtful before finally deciding. "Jerome Clark." Albus nodded for the last time and sat back in his chair. He then said, "I'll call for Minerva right now. I'll get her to retrieve everyone else who is required."

He added, "Lily and the others will be informed of everything. They need to know, or they can't help with little to no information." He concluded, "Helene, Edward, you two will also need an Alias, if you are planning to stay around."

Edward nodded and replied, "Of course Albus. I and Helene had already thought of this before hand. We have decided on, Jackson and Lisa Rippner." (My nod to the movie, Red Eye)

Harry asked suddenly, "Someone care to explain to me, how exactly we are going to persuade the younger Snape, Crouch and Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, to agree to this, without giving us away to Bellatrix, Malfoy and Voldie?"

Sirius spoke up before anyone else could, "Simple Harry, a Wizards oath. They won't dare break such an oath. Not in less they fancy suffering an extremely painful death."

So Minerva was sent for and Albus asked her to bring along the certain students from each house. Minerva had been puzzled, but had done what she had been told to.


End file.
